Exotic & Dangerous
by sleeping.with.diamonds
Summary: "It's not like I wanted any of this!" She screamed with an expression mixed with fear, anger, and hurt./ She loves to goof around and often laughs for no reason. Although, when the time comes, she will be completely serious. For her everything is a game and she has to be the winner. She wants to be the one who had the most fun... before the game is over./ rating might go up later.
1. Pilot

**So this is like, an idea I had (at like 4am) and I decided to type this shit down and see what people think. If y'all don't like it then I'll just delete it. If not, please review and tell me what ya' think. Thanks, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's not enough to be able to lie with a straight face; anybody with enough gall to raise on a busted flush can do that. The first way to lie artistically is to tell the truth — but not all of it. The second way involves telling the truth, too, but is harder: Tell the exact truth and maybe all of it…but tell it so unconvincingly that your listener is sure you are lying."<em>

**― Robert A. Heinlein, "Time Enough for Love"**

* * *

><p>To some, it is just another big city in Japan, but there are others who have been privileged to see what really goes on. You'll soon see why gang violence isn't their biggest problem.<p>

Ikebukuro, the most dangerous city in Japan. It's reputation so bad it attracted all kinds of attention; bad and good. Talk of a blond bartender with inhuman strength throwing vending machines and other objects that were in his reach, men included, as if they were rag dolls. A black Russian pacifist who had strength that would rival the first man's own. A raven haired info broken who had a talent for reeking havoc throughout the city without a care in the world. A headless rider who rides soundlessly through the city at night on a black motorcycle without the headlights on; every so often the sound of a horse's neigh being heard as it passed. And those are the only things the public know about. The inner workings of Ikebukuro's underworld are unknown to the public but that doesn't mean that they're any less a problem.

Just like for the past month the sun was high in the fall sky hidden by light gray clouds; a bleak feel looming over the very loud and bustling city. The nice crisp autumn air blew throughout the nearly calm city. It's inhabitants hurried past each other as if the people around them didn't exist in their bland ocean of gray. Nothing every changing for them. Nothing spectacular really ever happened to them. Nothing exciting. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything always in a stagnant line.

But about 14 or so months ago something did change. What had changed, you ask? Well, a certain raven haired ember eyed male has been M.I.A, which resulted in the daily loud and angered holler of his name and the daily vending machines ad such being thrown around to cease. The weeks had dragged on with only the occasional mild outburst from the blond bartender with inhuman strength. No, that's a lie. It seems that the absence of the info broker for some reason has begun to effect his most hated enemy.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

The man's outburst yes were occasional but were with the force so strong, it could really kill someone. The damage he caused was irrational and it worried the inhabitants of Ikebukuro for their own safety. Could it be that Shizuo Heiwajima missed the infamous info broker, Izaya Orihara?

That thought alone would send said blond man into such a blind rage, many people would get severely injured in the mist of his rampage.

Shizuo stood outside another poor victims apartment just in case he tried to escape when Tom asks for his debt t be paid.

A cigarette was held in between his teeth and stuck out between his lips. The stick that would be the death of him some day let the smoke flow up towards the sky on the other end. He was tired. He honestly was. He was tired of doing this job for 4 weeks straight. He needed a break and he needed it fast. He now found his days dragging out agonizing slow and it pissed him the hell off to no end. Most of the time now he found himself creating more damage than necessary. It was only because people were getting more and more annoying everyday. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Hey! I need the money now-" "Get away!"

Shizuo growled a bit and thought annoyed, _Here we go again..._

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

Somewhere else in the vast city of Ikebukuro, a certain headless rider sat against her black steed waiting leisurely for the arrival of a blue SUV. Why? Well because Shinra Kishitani, her betrothed, had gotten her a job and this time it was fairly easy. She was going to be an escort of sorts to the SUV and lead it to the location that would be given to her when they arrived.

The whole time she sat there she wondered, _What could be so important in that SUV? _Of course she wouldn't ever voice this thought because it wasn't really any of her business. She knew that whatever was in that SUV was all the Awakusu's concern. Even so, it didn't stop her from coming up with so many different scenarios. That also doesn't mean that these scenario's weren't farfetched. _What if there's a vampire in there? Oh no. Wait! What if they're going to take a dead body to the Awakusu so no one can pick up on their tracks? WAIT WAIT! What if they found an alien and- _The list went on and on. They were farfetched in the average human point of view, but for hers and anyone else that were presented with even a glimpse of what truly goes on in Ikebukuro, it was probable. Well, except the Alien scenario's. Those were only there because she's accumulated a fear of them.

Soon enough a blue SUV pulled up onto her floor level of the 20 story parking lot, and parked itself before her so the passenger window was in front of her. It's window's were tinted so she wasn't able to put her curiosity to rest. She watched as the passenger window slowly rolled down to reveal a man with jet black hair slicked back, in a black suit and black shades. He had a scowl on his face but she was already used to it and knew it wasn't really directed towards her.

She pulled out her PDA and typed out what she wanted to say before showing him her sentence, 'Shinra said you would have the directions to the place I have to escort you to.' The man stared at the screen for a second before nodding curtly at her then handed her a white piece of paper. "Burn it when the job is done." were his only words to her before he rolled up his window.

The Headless rider, Celty, unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the directions. She knew where she had to go, she remembered. It was that abandoned warehouse where The Awakusu ambushed those men that were going to double cross them.

She crushed the paper within her grasp then mounted herself onto her black bike. With out any thing else, she drove off with the SUV in tow.

**~Later~**

As Celty pulled up to the warehouse she watched as the SUV slowly parked inside it. She leisurely unmounted herself off her black steed before walking over to the SUV. The man that gave her the directions and the driver got out of the SUV, guns in hand though the passenger had a wad of money in the other. The man with the money walked over to Celty then handed her the money.

"Here, thank you." The man saw his reflection in Celty's helmet visor before he turned to the back of SUV and opened the truck only to let his mouth drop. "It's not here." The other man growled as he saw why his partner's mouth dropped. "How could it have escaped without us noticing?!" One of the men punched the carpet that covered the floor of the SUV.

"Call the boss, he's got to know that it escaped."

The two had completely forgotten that Celty was just a few feet behind them, her head tilted to the left in confusion. _What are they talking about? _She thought.

She shook her head as she shrugged it off as something that wasn't any of her business and took off on her bike back to her shared home.

**_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_**

Near West Gate Park everything was calm. People walked passed one another without any indication that one noticed the other. The sea of gray bleakness made it almost gloomy. But in this sea of gray, there was a spot of pitch black.

"Ahhhhh~" A muffled female voice whined. "... I wonder why Kazuma-sama said to come here." The pitch black in the city of gray turned to reveal that is was a pitch black zipless hoodie with a white inside, that had black dots running vertically down the side of her face on the inside of her hood mirrored by white dots on the outside. Underneath it not only her hair, but she wore a plain black crop top with long sleeves that she rolled up to her elbows. Black booty jean shorts were her choice of bottoms and were held up by a red thin belt; red wedge boots heels that went up to her mid-thigh were her choice of footwear. The most peculiar thing though, was the mask that she wore to cover her entire face. The left was black and the right was white and on both sides of the cheek bones were three red triangles running vertically down and forming a half circle on each side. The eyes were painted crimson and under the left eye was a spade-like shape followed by slim diamonds running horizontally towards her ear.

It seemed no one was noticing her at all.

"I wonder..." She turned around slowly, her eyes lingering from person to person from behind her mask, "If there's anyone interesting around here to play with..." She trailed off as she noticed a man staring at her.

Under her mask her eyes widened like saucers, "Nani?... Can you see me?" She asked the man who stood only a few feet away. His eyes were small and wavering as they stayed on her form. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck as if it was 100 degrees outside; his hands shaking rapidly. "You're that...that gir that killed them..." He mumbled as he took a step closer.

Her porcelain hands stayed at her sides as he watched him closely.

"You killed my wife... and daughter..." He pointed a finger at her. People soon began to stare at the man with questioning and judgmental gazes, but none were set on the girl. It was as if they couldn't even see her.

A long drawn silence surrounded the two before she grinned like a mad man under her mask, "Ehhh~? You were that slut's husband? I could see why someone like you would've gone for that. You're daughter took right after her too huh~ Now I remember, You're Takuma Toudou-kun right?~" She said in a very carefree way.

"Why'd you kill them? What kind of person kills a 15 year old girl and her mother?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER PUSHES THEM OFF A BUILDING!?" He screamed taking a few more steps to her, though she still stood their seeming to careless about the deathly intent that was shown through his eyes.

"What kind of person rapes their own child?" She asked calmly as she slowly put her hands in her back pockets. "You basically killed them first since when you were drunk you would beat your wife in front of Takane. After you beat your wife to a pulp you would go to Takane and rape her in front of your wife. Honestly, if anything..." She took out her left hand in front of her then lifted it up towards the sky as she inspected her black painted long nails, "I put them out of their misery."

The man visibly stiffened as he listened to her words. "Because you did all those things to them, your wife began to whore around with any hot man that would bring her pleasure, and Takane wet whoring around High School and she even got herself pregnant four abortion of coarse." Her hand dropped limply to her side but she continued to stare up. Fully aware of the man's frozen form. "You killed them first. At least, emotionally and mentally. You broke them down and made them feel like shit. The only thing I did was give them a little push. Only 'cause they asked." She looked to him.

His eyes were widened and his whole body shook rapidly as he allowed her words to sink in.

"Ahhh~ so you forgot about all the horrible things you did to us, Takuma?" His eyes grew even wider, if possible, as he took in the image before him. No longer was it that girl. No. It was a woman with waist long brown hair, big, round chocolate brown eyes, ad wearing a bright blue dress with a white apron over it. It was his wife. The woman's voice was motherly as expected of one and soft, "You forgot how you hurt and bruised me? How you made me bleed till I my throat hurt from screaming so much?" Blood began to roll out from her ears and down her neck. Streams of the crimson liquid streamed down from her waterline down her cheeks, her noes down her mouth, her mouth down her chin... Bruises appeared on her neck and face and on her exposed arms and legs. She looked like a battered mess. "Did you know I slept with your brother... an even HE treated me better than you." The woman's lips pulled up into a nasty smirk.

"Misa...I- I didn't mean to-" he reached his arms out longingly towards the battered woman.

"What about me?" The woman then changed into a teenage girl. Her hair black like her fathers, her eyes a chocolate brown like her mothers, and she wore the Raira Academy uniform. "Why did you take away my innocence?" Blood streamed down her pale legs as bruise marks appeared on her thighs, wrists, and neck. "Why did you hate me and Oka-san so much?" She asked with a grin.

The man covered his ears as he screamed and shook his head. He didn't hurt them... He would never! ... would he?

"WHY DID YOU KILL US!?" From the daughter's mouth out came her voice, distorted and laced with her mothers and the girl's before. The man pulled out a gun from the back of his pants, tears streaming like an overflowing fountain down his face. Shakily lifting the gun to his head a weak smile spread to his lips as people backed away and gasped, "I...deserve... to die..." He mumbled.

His daughter smiled warmly, "So die already~"

A loud shot cut through the air like a knife through butter. Shock-filled screams filled the silence as the man fell limp to the ground, his crimson blood protruding from the hole in his head; the gun by his feet.

Where the daughter stood, now stood the young lady from before. She lifted a pale hand to her mask and tapped the side of it, "Well that was more boring than expected." She mused. "Thanks for letting me have even a little fun Takuma-kun!~" She called.

As she walked away from the scene, police had arrived.

**_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_**

The masked girl now stood atop a building with her hands out stretched. "This city...oh how I've missed you." The wind carried her words. "I wonder how long I'll have before Kazuma-kun and Hibiya-chan find me and take me away from my fun..." She pondered as she faced up towards the sky. "But there's no point in worrying about that just yet right?~" Her hands slowly dropped to her sides. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what yall think? Tell me in the comments. <strong>

**-nightmare~**


	2. Playing Games

**Thanks for reviewing!~ Much appreciated~ Please enjoy this chappy~!**

* * *

><p><em>"There's a difference between playing and playing games. The former is an act of joy, the latter — an act." <em>  
><strong><em>― <em>Vera Nazarian**

* * *

><p><strong>- Kitsuhana has logged in<strong>

Kitsuhana: Yo~

Setton: Hey~

Taro Tanaka: Hi there!

Bakyura: Wassup!~

Kitsuhana: Just read what y'all were talking about earlier. What's this about a public suicide yesterday? *blinks*

Setton: Oh it's nothing!

Taro Tanaka: Yeah nothing!

Kitsuhana: Oh come ooooooonnnn~ I wanna know what happens in 'Bukuro! I am going to be living here from now on~

Setton: . . .

Setton: Okay.. Well I heard on the news about some guy like screaming at some stray cat. He was totally delusional!

Bakyura: Yeah, I heard it had something to do with his daughter's and wife's suicides.

Kitsuhana: Damn, this guy had it rough.

Taro Tanaka: Yeah. Anyways, he was by West Gate Park when he was seen just shouting at a cat as if it would reply to him.

Bakyura: Then afterwards he pulled out a gun and shot himself.

Kitsuhana: ! and I missed this shit! The one time I decide to stay in my apartment -.-"

Setton: . . . . .

Setton: You would really wanna see that?

Setton: WHY!

Kitsuhana: I'm a bloody and Gore kinda guy~

Taro Tanaka: I worry for you...

Bakyura: True that.

Kitsuhana: HEY!

Kitsuhana: Excuse me for growing up around R.L Stein and Crime T.V shows. *pout*

Kitsuhana: Anyways, losers, I gotta go.

Kitsuhana: My girlfriend want's to go watch a new movie.

Kitsuhana: Be back later.

Setton: Bye.

Taro Tanaka: See you later.

Bakyura: Peace!~

**- Kitsuhana has Logged out**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Throwing the phone out her apartment window she yawned. "I'm really tired..." She mumbled as she got up. Instead of wearing the boots she wore the day before, she wore black boots with red straps that wrapped around the front; they came up to half her shins.

Laying down on the couch, the young lady stared up at the ceiling through her mask. "Ugh! I'm so freaking bored!" She shouted before slowly rolling off the couch onto the floor. Her back to the couch and she laid on her side. "If I go out now though..." She gazed at the window with a longing.

All of a sudden her personal cell phone rang from within her hoodie pocket. Groaning, she stuck her hand into her left pocket and then pulled out her black touch phone. Staring at the screen she let it ring two more times before she pressed the green phone and put her actual phone to her ear, "Moshi Moshi?"

". . . . . ."

"Ne, is anyone there?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry senpai..." Came a shy male voice.

"Oh it's you Natsuki-chan~" She smirked from under her mask. "What can I help you with? Is this about Kazuma-sama or Hibiya-chan?"

"H-Hai... Kazuma-sama wants to know your location right now in Ikebukuro..." He sounded nervous. More nervous than usual. Her eyes narrowed from under her mask as they side gazed at the phone though a large grin pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Ne, Natsuki-kun... is there someone there that shouldn't be?" She heard the boy's breath hitch. "Ahhhh~ Well then that means I'm on speaker too, yes?" No answer. "Well now... I wonder who would have the balls enough to go after those precious to me then use them to try and find me." She slowly sat up from the floor. "Oi! Will you bastards answer me or should I hang up?" Her patience was waning.

"This is Rin Hirogashi." Came a strong female voice.

"Ohiyo!~ This is- well... I'm sure you don't know my name and I prefer it that way. What is it that you want from me? Is it so important that you're willing to use a 10 yea old boy to try to find me?" She stood up and walked towards the fire escape.

"I want to kill you." The female said. Our young lady blinked and didn't reply to that proclamation for a few minutes before she began to laugh.

"Ahahahahaha!~ You wouldn't be the first to want my head on a platter missy~ So that also means, your odds of finding me and completing that vengeance of yours are very slim." A sinister smirk made it's way onto her lips from beneath the mask. "If you really want to find me.. Go find Kazuma-sama or Hibiya-chan! I promise they know where I am."

There was a dragged on silence before, "Demo... I don't promise that they will take kindly to good-for-nothing piece's of shit like you thAt use small children as a means to get what you want. So, bai-bai~ Rin-chan!~ Good luck with trying to fid me!" with that she hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket. "This wasn't the entertainment I really wanted..." She sighed before jumping out onto the fire escape.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_"Onee-chan!~" A small child's voice said. It was obviously a boy's. _

_"What is it Takumi-kun?" Replied an older female's voice. _

_"I heard that you're going to take me to the amusement park later!~" The boy exclaimed happily. The older female smiled warmly at her younger brother before chuckling. _

_"Yeah after I get back from school." She stated as she fixed her middle school uniform on her person. _

_"I'm so excited, Onee-chan!~" The boy's big lightning blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, his curly dark brown hair swung a bit from his light bouncing. "Is Kazuma-onii-chan coming with us?" _

_"Yeah, Kazuma is coming with us." She ruffled his hair as she headed towards the front door. "See ya' later Takumi!~ Bai-bai Oka-san, Oto-san!~ Love you~" She called out before putting on her shoes and pecking her brother on the forehead before leaving. _

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Her eyes opened slowly from under the mask and she sat up slowly from where she laid. "Nani?" She looked around to see she was on the roof of her apartment. "Oh yea! I came up here to think..." She trailed off before stretching her arms. "I guess I fell asleep~" She smiled.

Slowly getting to her feet she looked over her area of Ikebukuro. "I'm bored...I want to go play..." She turned of her heels then walked towards the rooftop door. She held a phone between her thumb and middle finger in front of her face with a smirk on her face, "It's a good thing I took Takuma-kun's phone before he died. Otherwise how would I find others to play with." She said as she opened it and began to search through the contacts.

"Now if the research I collected was true, he got remarried about a year ago with a widow who already had three children. And that widow's name would beeeee~ Ayako!~" She pressed the green phone button then put the phone to her ear. Listening to it as it rang four times before, "Takuma?!" The voce was filled with surprise and relief yet a bit of confusion. "I saw on the news, they...they said you killed-"

"No your husband killed himself miss Ayako Toudou." She cut the distraught woman off. "Who are you-" "Who I am is irrelevant because by the end of this call you will understand that your whole world will crumbling down around you." She had walked down the stairs onto the firs floor of her apartment building and onto the streets as she continued; noticing the widow's sharp breathing, "Did you know that your husband never loved you. I mean... he loved you.. just not... YOU."

"Did he ever show you or you find a picture of his dead wife or child?" She asked, waiting to hear the confused woman on the other line, "N-No... why would-"

"Let's say you were in his shoes. If you lost your daughter and spouse to a terrible accident that you saw as a murder you would try to keep that very thinning sanity you had left by keeping one or more pictures of those you lost. Even once you moved on after time and time again of being rejected by the police when telling them to investigate their deaths as murders, you would keep those pictures around. Right?" She stated and waited for the widow to reply but no such replies were made.

"Anyways back to the reality of this. You never saw any such pictures did you? Not in his wallet, or laptop, not even in your shared bedroom. Nothing. It was as if they never existed. He acted like a sweet and gentle business man that you married. As if you were the only person he married in his life. And you savored that fact. Relished in the fact he treated you like you and your children were the only things that mattered to him." A small beep was heard on the other line.

"Look at the picture I just sent you... tell me what you see~"

Moments of silence passed before the widow spoke, "Sh-she... she looks-"

"Almost identical to you to a T, right?" She laughed. "Well, let's recap the last few minutes shall we~?" Our young lady continued on her way through Shibuya. "Wen your phone rang and saw that familiar face of your husband pop up on the screen, your heart filled with joy and confusion. Joy because you thought your husband was alive but confused as to why his dead body was all over the news and net. So when you answered the phone you intended to get answers but when you heard my voice, you knew I had something to do with his suicide. You were ready to hang up and tell the police that some weird woman had called you through your late 2nd husbands phone. But I stopped you when I stated 'Your world will be crumbling down around you'. So, as I began to talk with you, the unsettling feeling of dread overwhelmed your being when I mentioned the fact that you had never seen his late wife and daughter. Then you thought, you had never even heard him speak of them. Wondered why he treated you like he knew you for years when you two first met at that Irish bar on a business trip for the pharmaceutical giant you both worked for. Wondered why he acted like Takane and Misa Toudou... were never even alive to being with. As you stare at the screen that shows a woman with big brown eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin; her features much like your own. From the way her make up was done down to her haircut. You knew why. You figured out all the answers didn't you?" She grinned madly waiting for the widow's reply.

"He...He was using me to see her... He's the one who got my hairdresser to cut my hair like this... got me to do my make up like that.."

"He was playing games with you... He was dressing you up like a doll to replace the one person her truly loved... the one person her couldn't protect. Misa Toudou... His one and only true, wife." Our young lady stopped in front of a condominium. She was staring into a window that had the lights on, a woman who clearly seemed upset as she stared out the window on the phone. As her lips moved, the voice on the other line of the phone came into our lady's ear, "He never loved me... He always used me... that's why... I would hear him call out her name when we were-"

"making love, yes? I figured... Well, I just called because I decided to give you an insight on your unanswered questions. Give your daughter's a hug for their fake father!~ Sayonara Ayako Tsunamori-chan!~" and with that, our lady hung up the phone and watched as the woman dropped the phone out the open window.

"This will be fun...~" Our little lady said as she walked closer towards the window, "Hunny~ Mind opening the door!" The voice was different from the voice on the phone to the widow. This was the man that had died yesterday. The distraught widow looked down with wide eyes, she gazed down at the grinning man, "Come on Misa- Oh...I'm sorry, I mean Ayako-" "GO AWAY! YOU FILTHY LIAR! GO AWAY!"

"Ayako- our family-" "NO! You don't deserve us... We're going to go see my real husband.. I'm taking the kids with me to see... to see Kanato..."

"What are you sayin- Ayako!" Moments passed before screams filled the air then gunshot followed by eerie and scarce silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a little shorter and later than expected but please enjoy and tell me what you think. See ya!<strong>

**-nightmare**


End file.
